Wake Me In September
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: Songfic to Green Day 'Wake Me Up When September Ends'. Ginny is imprissoned and writes to Harry, Her one and only love


The world is ravaged by pain and suffering after the loss of the final war, and Ginny is being kept enslaved in Lord Voldemort's castle. She writes to Harry one night while listening to a song she heard on the radio one night. Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter 

_**Wake me in September**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_ _**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

That summer, that summer was a nightmare to me. A nightmare, but also a dream. Because of course it was time spent with you, my love. How is it, that no matter what happens, I will always remember those days happily. And how is it that although those who cause pain survive, the innocent leave us for the next world. I just wish I could sleep now, sleep until the end of the summer, and forget the pain that it once caused. And so I pray, to whoever is out there, whoever has powers to save me from this terror. _Wake me up when September ends._

_**Like my fathers come to pass**_

_**Seven years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

Seven years ago, seven long years ago you first came to Hogwarts and found out who you were, what you had caused. My father, may he always rest in peace, always said you were going to be the one to end the war. He said from the moment he first met you that you were going to be our saviour. Oh how come he couldn't see the truth. Its been too long now, seven years since that summer when I lost you for good. I'm going away now, to live like the animals, to become nothing for the three months of summer. _Wake me up when September ends._

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

This pain is terrible, and yet it seems inevitable. From war comes pain, and I was lucky to escape for as long as I did. And as the rain soaks me I realise that yes, this is real. This is what life should be like. This simple awareness of the environment around us, instead of wishing it could change for our own good. I wrap myself tightly in the cloak, and wonder what would happen if a Muggle caught me walking around like this, with very little of my body visible. But then I remember that since the wars there have been very few muggles left, and very few witches or wizards have dared to marry muggles or even Muggle born people. _He_ put an end to that as one of his first acts, to destroy muggles and make those who could use magic gods among people. It caused pain for us all at first, but now, lately, we've all come to accept it. This is it, this is the end. _Drenched in our pain again, becoming who we are._

_**As my memory rests**_

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

And now, my memories remain all I have, and for that sometimes I feel sorry, but other times I feel grateful, because it means I can live in this place, with these people who are my life, for as long as I need, for as long as I might ever need. My memories rest within me now, and yet I'll never forget them. I'll never forget you either, Harry Potter. My one and only love. Oh how I wish you were here today, but you sacrificed yourself to save all humankind. Oh if only it had worked, if only your sacrifice hadn't been in vane. And now I pray that I could go back to sleep. so somebody, somebody please. _Wake me up when September ends._

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

My innocence died with you, love. Everything I once believed to be right, all the hopes I once had, I lost them with you. And yet, and yet, at the same time, I feel good about it. After all, in reality innocence will never lead to happiness, because innocence never lasts. So please, please, someone put me to sleep. And _wake me up when September ends_.

_**Ring out the bells again**_

_**Like we did when spring began**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

The beginning of spring. To me, that was the greatest time of my life. That day, March the 18th, when I joined you in marriage. Some people said I was too young to make that decision, but to me it was perfect. You, and me, together always, that was the way things were meant to be. Three months later I heard the word that you had disappeared. We never found your body. We're coming up to a year now, and I pray that you think of me wherever you are, and pray that I can sleep through the dreadful summer. _Wake me up when September ends_.

_**Here comes the rain again**_

_**Falling from the stars**_

_**Drenched in my pain again**_

_**Becoming who we are**_

My tears are like rain, lashing down and causing me constant pain. The fall from my eyes that were once so filled with stars, bright in the night was how you always described them. These tears drench me, and I feel like I'm dying, and yet I know I'm not. To die would be too much of a luxury, and _he_ gives no luxury to his prisoners of war. I will be here to the end of my days, and these tears will continue to wrack my body. _Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are._

_**As my memory rests**_

_**But never forgets what I lost**_

_**Wake me up when September ends.**_

My memories will always stay within me, sleeping with the knowledge of everything that I held dear for so long. They're hidden in my mind where he can't reach them and destroy them, and yet I still remember what they contain. You, my love, are key in those memories, for was he to access them he could have access to powers we need him not to get. Oh my love, I go to sleep now. _Wake me up when September ends._

_**Summer has come and passed,**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**Wake me up when September ends**_

The summer is gone now, along with all those memories and all those sad times. The innocence of summer died for me a long time ago, and now I sleep through the summer months, and starve myself in the hope that I will one day join you in the next world. And every year, on October the first, I reawaken to the pain and suffering of life again. But I know, I know that my awakening is a necessity, that if I didn't awake once more then I would waste away to nothingness and that my master would use me. I would never again sleep, I would be stuck in this life forever, but in spirit form rather than in the physical body I inhabit now. So I thank you, I thank you forever. For you were the one who made my dreams come true. _Wake me up when September ends._

_**Like my fathers come to pass, **_

_**Twenty years has gone so fast**_

_**Wake me up, when SEPTEMBER ENDS.**_


End file.
